The Love For Your Children
by BoricuaSuperstar
Summary: What happens when two little girls from the future get sent to the past and have to get their parents together before the life they know vanishes. Zutara. My first fanfic.
1. To The Past

Just so you all know this is my first fanfic. I would really like for you guys to review. It'll help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar but the people who do r geniuses.

A young woman about sixteen with pale skin, blue eyes, and straight brown hair entered the private gardens searching for her twin sisters with a dress in each hand.

"Lena, Kiara!" yelled Sakura "Come on it's only a dress! The most you'd have to wear it is five hours tops!" She waited for an answer but got none. _Fine if they won't listen to reason, then I'll have to resort to other measures._

"If you don't come out this instant I will get father."

"Alright" yelled Lena. She was crawling out of the bushes with her sister right behind her. They looked almost like Sakura with pale skin and blue eyes except they had black wavy hair. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"The Big Deal? Today is yours and Kiara's 6th Birthday party. Normally you would be happy." Said Sakura.

"So what? It doesn't mean we have to get all dressed up for it." Said Lena "Right Kiara." The little girl beside her merely nodded her head. _It was amazing how different her twin sisters were. _Lena was loud and had a bit of a temper. Kiara on the other hand was calm and hardly spoke a word to anyone unless it was her father.

"Of course you do. The entire nation will be celebrating as well as important dignitaries from other nations." Said Sakura. Looking at her sisters she knew they weren't convinced so she added, " think of all the presents."

At that Lena snatched the dresses from her Sakura's hand and grabbed Kiara's hand and ran to their rooms.

"I'll be there to check on you in half an hour." yelled Sakura.

Fifteen minutes later the girls were done and were walking over to the Grand Hall.

"Oh no" yelled Kiara "my necklace." She and Lena ran back to their room searching for it.

"It's not here Lena."

"It has to be where else can it be."

At that they look at each other, realization dawned on their faces, they race to the garden searching the bushes they were in not to long ago.

"I've found It." yelled Kiara, holding up her most prized possession, a gift from her father. All her sisters had one, but she could care less, it was the meaning she loved. It was a simple necklace with a purple pendant. On the front of the pendant was the fire and water nation insignia and on the back was her name and date of birth.

"Come on," said Lena "we should hurry, so we can get our presents."

Just as they were leaving the garden a bright light came from the center of the garden. Lena being as outgoing as she is, started walking towards it when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Don't go." Said Kiara "you don't know what it is."

"Let go." Said Lena "If you want to be a chicken go ahead, but I'm not."

"I just think we should go get mommy and daddy."

"Come on Kiara, where's your sense of adventure. We'll take a quick look and go."

"Fine but, if something bad happens it's all your fault."

As they walked closer and closer towards the light they could feel themselves being pulled. All of a sudden they felt a hard jerk and were going through some kind of tunnel. They held on to each other, until they were pulled away.

"Kiara! Lena!" they yelled together.

"Umph" said Lena as she landed on the ground. She took a look at her surroundings and realized she was in the woods at a campground. She then grew terrified as 8 pairs of eyes were all staring at her. She was a bout to cry when her eyes settled on a familiar pair of light blue eyes.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she hugged her.

"Uh Sugar Queen is there something you forgot to tell us?" asked Toph.

"AHHH" yelled Kiara as she landed on a table in a very large dinning room. All of a sudden a streak of blue fire whizzed past her fast.

"Who are you? Asked Azula.

Kiara being as scared as she was could not answer. Instead she started to cry. Just as she started a very girl in pink came up to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay" she said soothingly. " we just want to know who you are."

At that Kiara started to calm down and take a look around. She automatically set her eyes on a very familiar scar.

"Daddy!" she yelled with relief and happiness.

"Daddy?" Said Azula "My, my Zuko it seems we have much to talk about."

Please tell me what you think. I would really love it.

**-**_BoricuaSuperstar_


	2. Who are you?

OMG!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated it's just I've been stuck on Julius Caesar for the past month and I just took the final test (YES!) Now I'm starting the Wave.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

* * *

"Um? Sweetie" said a very freaked Katara "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"No I don't." said Lena.

"I think you do. See I can't be your Mommy."

"But you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Katara, she's not lying" said Toph "She really thinks you're her mother."

"That's cause she is." Said Lena

"But I'm not" said Katara " I never had a kid."

"A What!" yelled Sokka who had woken up from all the yelling."

"Nothing Sokka" said Katara "Just go back to sleep."

"I know what I heard. So someone better tell me what's going on."

"It's just a misunderstanding. That's all."

"Yeah Snoozles just go back to bed." Said Toph

"No, and whose this little girl."

"I'm your niece, Lena" said Lena

"MY WHAT." Yelled Sokka as his head snapped towards Katara.

"She has me confused with someone else."

"No I don't."

"ENOUGH" yelled Toph " all this yelling isn't helping and it's giving me a headache."

"Toph is right." Said Katara " We need to get organized. First, we need to find who Lena belongs to and bring her back. Then, we have to hide from the Fire Nation so Aang can heal."

" The Fire Nation? Asked Lena " Why would you want to hide from them, their our family."

" Your Fire Nation?" asked Sokka

"And Water Nation." Said a proud Lena.

"Wait What?"

"My Daddy's from the Fire Nation and my Mommy's from the Water Nation." Said an impatient Lena

"That's impossible"

"Why?"

"Cause no one from the Water tribes would ever have a child with someone from the Fire Nation."

"But mommy did. She had six."

At that Sokka fainted.

"Uhh, Sokka." Said an exauhsted Katara.

"Katara are you okay? Asked Toph.

"I'm just tired."

"Maybe we should just go to sleep and deal with this tomorrow, when we're all rested,"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Where am I sleeping?" asked Lena.

"You can sleep with me." Said Katara.

When everyone was asleep, Katara slowly looked to her side at Lena. _She can't be my daughter. She doesn't even look like me, except for the blue eyes and wavy hair._ Suddenly Lean shifted and Katara got a look at her necklace which had the Fire and Water symbol on it. _Maybe she is Water and Fire, but she can't be mine. I don't even know people from the Fire Nation, let alone a boy. _Then, her thoughts drifted to the Prince of the Fire Nation and she looked at Lena. _She does look like him. _After a few moments of staring it finally came to her.

"OH MY GOD"

* * *

R&R

_**-BoricuaSuperstar**_


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry to all my readers but, some personal issues have come up and I can no longer continue this story. If anyone wishes to make the story their own, by all means do so.

_**-BoricuaSuperstar **_


End file.
